


ghislainem70: The Indestructibles – En bryllups special (dansk oversættelse) - 15. Juni 2012

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock og Johns vej til deres registrerede partnerskab, samt Mycroft Holmes og Greg Lestrade til det samme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghislainem70: The Indestructibles – En bryllups special (dansk oversættelse) - 15. Juni 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promised the Dark: a dark! John thriller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229200) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



> Den 15. Juni 2012, Valdemarsdag, i Danmark: det første homoseksuelle par vil have mulighed for at blive viet i kirken af en præst med en ceremoni, udviklet til netop dette formål. Loven blev vedtaget den 8. Juni 2012 i Folketinget, med stemmerne 85 for, 24 imod og 2 afholdt. 8 ud 10 biskopper i den danske Folkekirke understøtter den nye lov og har udarbejdet den tilhørende ceremoni.
> 
> Danmark var det første land i verden, som tillod registreret partnerskab for homoseksuelle par (den 26. Maj 1989) og gav dermed deres partnerskab den samme legale status som andre gifte par.
> 
> Denne oversættelse skal ses som en tribut til denne begivenhed.
> 
> En stor tak til ghislainem70 for at jeg måtte oversætte dele af hendes historier.
> 
> Links til originalhistorierne er i teksten.

http://ghislainem70.livejournal.com/8393.html

**Full Fathom Five, or, the Torment.**

**Kapitel 14. Hvor Alting Ender.**

Resumé: Sherlock og John bliver kaldt ud for at løse mystikken omkring nogle forsvundne mennesker fra et skotsk fyrtårn.

_Oversætterens anmærkning: Det følgende er kun en del af ovenstående kapitel. Det er første gang i serien, at Sherlock bortlover sig selv til John._

På øen Mull, Skotland:

Denne eftermiddag foreslog Sherlock, at han og John kunne gå turen op til Moy Castle, en af de klassiske seværdigheder på Mull. ”Under alle omstændigheder tager vi tilbage til London imorgen og har næsten ikke set noget som helst andet af hele Skotland end fyrtårnet,” John rystede og var enig med ham. En gåtur i det sjældne solskin ville gøre dem godt.

De gik veltilfredse side om side gennem de dejlige lyngklædte marker, indtil de nåede frem til ruiner for Castle Moy. Den var omgivet af et hegn med et skilt med påskriften ”Farlig – Adgang forbudt”.

Der var en falmet plade sat op for turisternes skyld:

_”For mange hundrede år siden stormede anføreren af MacNeil klanen,  Lairden af Kiloran, Moy Castle for at genvinde sin utro hustru og hendes elsker, som havde gemt sig her. MacNeil bandt dem brutalt sammen og kastede dem i en vandfyldt hule med kun en lille sten at stå på. Da deres kræfter slap op, trak de hinanden ned i vandet, men ikke før den utro hustru placere en forbandelse over alle MacNeils, Lairds af Kiloran. Ladyens forbandelse er indgraveret i en sten ved tårnet af Moy Castle.”_

”Charmerende,” sagde John. ”Jeg tror, at jeg har fået nok af forbandelser.” Han så op på ruinen af et tårn.

 

Sherlock virkede underligt ivrig og trak i Johns hænder. ”Lad os gå,” insisterede han, og trak John gennem den afspærrede trædør, som nemt kunne skubbes til side. De klatrede op ad en smuldrende stentrappe, indtil de stod på toppen af tårnruinen, hvor de kunne se udover det majestætiske landskab af Mull, den blå himmel og de funklende grønne og blå bølger for en gangs skyld i det klare solskin.

Sherlock førte John til en slidt stenblok, på hvilken der lige kunne skimtes den indgraverede skrift:

_”Aldrig skal MacNeil forlade Moy Castle som en fri mand. Han skal være lænket til en kvinde til sine dages ende, og han skal dø i sine lænker.”_

Sherlock så på John, og holdt hans hånd fast. ”Jeg burde fortælle dig, at jeg er en MacNeil på min mors side.”

John tænkte over det og læste inskriptionen igen.

”Og jeg burde så sige, at de gamle skotter var ganske snerpet og aldrig ville have overvejet den mulighed, at kvinden rent faktisk kunne være en mand.”

”John, jeg vil glædeligt bære disse lænker. Jeg sværger.”

Han så på Johns ansigt med så meget håb, at Johns hjerte smeltede, og de holdt hinanden tæt i den skotske sol.

 

_Oversætterens anmærkning: Efter dette bliver John og Sherlock involveret i en lang række af spændende begivenheder, som næsten ødelægger dem og deres venskab, men altid kan de finde tilbage fra kanten af udslettelse. I den sidste, afsluttede historie, i serien på nuværende tidspunkt, befinder John og Sherlock på en institution i Frankrig. John er blevet udsat for en muligvis dødelig dosis stråling, og det går op for Sherlock, at han bliver nødt til at ændre deres forhold til et registreret partnerskab, ikke kun fordi han er bange for, at John er ved at dø, men også for at kunne hjælpe ham og være hos ham i det hele taget._

 

http://ghislainem70.livejournal.com/42460.html

**All Souls' Day. Part 2.**

**Kapitel to: Modgift**

Resumé: Mycroft, Lestrade, Sherlock og John arbejder mod tiden for at stoppe en terrorist sammensværgelse kaldet Vredens Dag.

 

På et sygehus i Normandiet, Frankrig:

 

”John, der er noget, som jeg ønsker, at du gør for mig.”

John ventede, for svag til at tale.

”Jeg vil have en _notaire_ herhen,” sagde Sherlock hurtig. ”Du ved, ligesom en fransk advokat. For at vi kan underskrive papirer... et registreret partnerskab. John, jeg vil have at vi bliver – partnere, gift, hvis du vil. I lovens øjne. Vi kan får papirerne notarielt bekræftet her, i Frankrig. Jeg vil – have dem sendt med kurer til London for at blive registreret.” Hans hjerte slog smertefuldt i hans bryst.

_"Sherlock."_

”Sig ja, John.” Han klemte Johns hånd for hårdt, det vidste han. Han gjorde et bevidst forsøg på at løsne sit greb.

”Du spørger mig – er du virkelig ved at spørge mig om – jeg vil giftes med dig? Her? Nu?”

”Ja. John. Nu. Vil du gifte dig med mig nu. Sig ja, John. _Sig ja_.”

”Du ved, at jeg ikke har behov – ” begyndte John, men stoppede. Det blik, der gik mellem dem – en dyb og tidsløs kærlighed, som fortærede dem begge, og i Sherlocks øjne en uendelig smerte – fortalte John alting.

”Jeg er ved at dø, ikke.”

”Nej, nej, jeg vil ikke lade dig dø. Men sig ja, John. Vil du ikke nok.” Sherlock kastede sig selv ovenpå John og pressede et kys på hans pande. Han ville glædeligt have kysset hans læber, men John havde forbudt ham det. Han var stadig bange for at kontaminere Sherlock. ”John. Jeg – ” han sank, hårdt. _Følelser_ : tidevandsbølgen. Han var ikke længere bange for dem.

”Jeg elsker dig, John. Sig ja.”

John gjorde et forsøg og bragte Sherlocks hånd op til sine læber og kyssede det falmende ar i Sherlocks håndflade. I et kort øjeblik var de der ikke. De var frie, glade.

"Ja, Sherlock."

_Oversætterens anmærkning: Mens det tog Sherlock og John næsten otte lange historier for at nå deres bestemmelse som gift par, havde Lestrade og Mycroft, efter at have fundet hinanden, noget mere travlt med at blive gift – og endte med et julebryllup._

http://ghislainem70.livejournal.com/44511.html

**All Souls' Day. Part Two:**

**Kapitel syv: Lynet slå ned i hjerterne**

I Provence, Frankrig:

 

”I forbindelse med det,” Mycroft satte sig op og trak sin stol ind under en parasol. Han havde udviklet en ny plan vedrørende Greg’s kommende pligter ved Yarden, som han mente efter omstændighederne ville være det bedste af begge verdener. ”Jeg vil – fri til dig.”

 

” _Fri_?” Greg så med store øjne på ham.

 

Mycroft blev klar over sin bommert og så gik det lige så hurtigt op for ham, at det slet ikke var en bommert.

 

Alt var stille i et øjeblik og de holdt sandsynligvis begge to vejret. Altså, det var en form for freudiansk fortalelse, men det gjorde den ikke mindre sandt, mindre rigtig. Al hans frygt vendte tilbage og i et kort sekund troede han, at det ville være umuligt at sige det.

”Fortsæt, det er okay,” sagde Greg sagte.

 

Og dermed rakte han over efter Gregs hånd og tog den. Den føltes solid, varm og stærk. Hvad der ville være umuligt, forstod han nu, var ikke at sige det, uanset hvor fundamentalt frygtindgydende fremtiden var. Det her var at krydse Rubicon.

 

”Sandheden er, ” stammede han, ”Jeg – har. Jeg har en – at fri til. Til dig. Når vi kommer hjem, vil jeg have at du kommer hjem. Til St. Johns Wood. Og – jeg vil ikke have, at du gå igen.”

 

”Du vil have at jeg _flytter_ ind til dig? Hvad – ligesom Sherlock og John?” Han var igang med et halvt drilleri nu.

 

Mycroft var forfærdet. ”Hvad tager du mig for? Mine intentioner er og har altid været  fuldstændig hæderlige. Jeg har ikke det mindste ønske om, at du skal ’flytte ind’ hos mig. Jeg –” Han vidste ikke, hvordan han skulle forklare det, men hukommelsen om sine forældre, om deres stærke ægteskab, deres specielle glæde på deres bryllupsdage, kom stærkt til ham. Det var en model over glæde, som han aldrig havde tilladet sig at håbe på indtil nu.

 

”- Jeg tror ikke på det.”

 

”Tror ikke – på hvad?”

 

” _’At leve sammen_.’ Absolut. Ikke. Jeg spørger, om du vil gifte dig med mig. Formelt, lovformeligt, sådan som det på nuværende tidspunkt er muligt i vores nation. Jeg vil gøre alt for, at du bliver glad, altid, jeg sværger,” sagde han, mens hans hjerte hamrede og var på himmelflugt samtidig.

 

”Er du meget sikker? Fordi når jeg lover noget, så holder jeg det. Der er ikke noget med at gå tilbage herfra.” Greg så meget alvorligt og bestemt ud og det gik op for Mycroft, at i dette var de ens. Hvad der end havde været før, for hver af dem, det ville aldrig være nok nu bare at være kærester, en tidsubegrænset underholdning uden forpligtelse, ingen bestandighed. De kunne aldrig være det.

 

”Jeg har aldrig været mere sikker på noget som helst. Når jeg lover noget, så holder jeg det også. Og det gør jeg. Der er ingen vej tilbage. Vil du?” Mycroft ventede og trods hans sikkerhed strakte der sig et tilsyneladende uendeligt langt øjeblik foran ham: et liv, som indeholdt denne rigdom efter så lang tid i, hvad han nu kunne se, en kold, ufuldendt eksistens. Han vidste, at han ikke fortjente det, ikke fortjente ham, men han vidste også, at han aldrig ville kunne leve uden ham. Umuligt.

 

I et kort øjeblik, dukkede skyggen af de sidste måneder op mellem dem, men det bragte dem kun tættere på hinanden, gjorde det her mere dyrebart.

 

”Jeg vil,” sagde Greg, hans hjerte blev næsten smertefuldt udfyldt med glæde, og med det forsvandt alvoren og der var faktisk ikke mere at tale om, og de grinede i hinandens arme i den varme sol, og al mørke var blevet fordrevet.

 

(...)

**Juledag. Riddleston Hall.**

 

Holmes Godset, Riddleston Hall, West Yorkshire:

 

Efter den nødvendige udveksling af de løfter, som var forbundet med deres registrerede partnerskab, læste Mycroft det digt, som han havde valgt for dem, Shakespeares Sonnet 116:

 

_"Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments._

_Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved."_

Jeg tror på bånd, som ægte troskab binder.

Den kærlighed er ikke kærlighed,

Som vil slå om, når den et omslag finder,

Og sveget selv er straks til svig bered.

Nej, kærligheden er en bundfast vager,

Bestandig støt i stormens element,

Er stjernen for hvert vejvildt skib, som tager

Den højde, skønt den kraft vel knap er kendt.

Den er ej tidens gæk, skønt tiden bruger

Sin krumme segl mod rosemund og -kind;

Den ændres ej med hans små døgn og uger,

Men holder ud, til dommedag går ind.

Hvis her jeg fejler og i dåd har svigtet,

Har jeg kun bobler om en boble digtet.

(fra "Shakespeare om Kærlighed", oversat af V. Østerberg)

 

Alle klappede, da de kyssede hinanden, i lang tid og omhyggeligt, og så ind i hinandens øjne med så megen glade og kærlighed, at næsten alle havde en tåre i deres øje – og dem, der ikke havde, gjorde bare som de ikke havde uden at narre nogen.

 

”Ikke noget som et julebryllup, ma’am,” hviskede MacLeod til Lady Holmes, som uden hæmninger tørrede tårer væk med sit lommetørklæde.

 

Receptionen var i den Store Sal, en julefantasi af grene, kranse, blinkende lys og strejf af rødt og guld, som Lady Holmes havde fremskaffet, trods det at Mycroft kun gav hende to ugers varsel om deres planer. Den første champagne blev delt ud og Greg stod op, alvorlig og flot i sin smoking og bad alle om at være stille.

 

”Jeg har noget at sige. Alle vil vide, at af os to er Mycroft den geniale. Det ligger ligesom i familien. Men jeg ville håbe, at noget af hans bror Sherlocks hjerne havde smittet af på mig tidligere. Gud ved, at han har givet mig rigelig mulighed! Men hvis jeg havde været mere ’observerende’, som Sherlock ville sige, ville jeg ikke behøve at sige, hvad jeg er stolt og glad for i dag. My, jeg skulle have set nærmere efter. Hvor har jeg savnet disse smukke øjne – det er en forbrydelse, det burde jeg vide! Men i dag, og hver dag, takker jeg Gud for, at jeg vågnede op og så nærmere efter.

 

”Og fordi løfterne vi gav hinanden her i dag, foran alle vores elskelige venner, kan jeg sige, at jeg aldrig vil savne noget. Nogensinde igen. Jeg elsker dig, My.”

 

* * *

Lidt senere lod Lestrade sin noget bedugget glæde løbe af med sig og han løftede sit glas til Sherlock og John og sagde: ”Drenge, lad ikke græsset gro under jeres fødder! Det er på høje tid, at I gør ærværdige mænd af hinanden. Enhver kan se – I vil aldrig blive skilt ad.” Sherlock og John så fåret på hinanden, da det blev sagt, men så med et glad blik til hinanden, rejste Sherlock sig og sagde, ”Jeg er glad for at sige, de herrer, at vi har slået jer.” Lady Eugenia tabte næsten sit champagneglas. ”Sherlock – John, I er ikke – _løbet bort_!” John så beklagende ud, men Sherlock sagde, ”Vi kunne ikke vente. Jeg tror, at I alle ved, hvad John gik igennem –” ”Hvad _vi_ gik igennem,” brød John ind. ”Og derfor havde jeg  fået papirerne – håndteret specielt. Vi fik det hele klaret, legalt og bindende, så snart vi kom hjem.” Med dette var der mere jubel, kram, og en flod af glades tårer fra Lady Holmes, som blev taget op i en svimlende omfavnelse af alle fire mænd.

**Author's Note:**

> Oversætterens anmærkning: Ovenstående er på ingen måde hele historien. Ghislainem70 har skabt en ægte thriller med sin ”Indestructibles” serie – og når du begynder med at læse, vil du ikke kunne stoppe, indtil du har fortæret den allersidste linje af historien. God fornøjelse!


End file.
